Into Eternity
by Elodie Nauriel
Summary: Loki se remémore un souvenir, une discussion avec sa mère qui l'a marqué. Mais on dit aussi que se souvenir ranime mais vouloir se souvenir détruit... Se passe lorsque Loki apprend le décès de sa mère Frigga, dans sa cellule. Dans le film Thor 2 : le Monde des Ténèbres. [Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, les bons et mauvais côtés, si vous avez apprécié ce OS ou pas ]


**Into Eternity…**

Sa mère, pas vraiment sa mère, pas du tout sa mère.

C'est ce que pense Loki, ce qu'il se répète. Assis par terre, son lit renversé, ses précieux livres déchirés, la nourriture écrasée. La cellule-chambre du prisonnier le plus dangereux d'Asgard est dans un état pitoyable tout comme les pensées du prince. Le regard dans le vide, ses cheveux sont en pagailles, ses pieds sont recouverts d'une substance rouge voir bordeaux semblables de loin à du sang. Mais le plus surprenant est l'atmosphère. Elle est étouffante, il semble même que la pièce soit emplie de magie, mais pas une magie rassurante ou bien inquiétante mais plutôt une magie de tristesse, de colère et surtout de rage. Cette magie montre bien que Loki était beaucoup plus associé à Frigga qu'à Odin, le père de Toute-Chose. Le Dieu de la Malice se souvient de toutes les heures passées à s'entraîner avec sa tendre mère qu'à être avec son père qui était, bizarrement pour le jeune Loki, plus distant mettant tous ses espoirs sur le Grand Thor.

Il y a bien un souvenir qui l'a, disons-le, marqué. Un souvenir qui, depuis l'annonce du décès de la Reine sa tendre mère, le hante jour et nuit.

Loki devait avoir, en âge midgardien et physiquement, la quinzaine, il était donc tout à fait dans l'âge pour aller se battre, de vouloir être le plus fort. Mais Loki ne voulait pas de cela, non, ce qu'il aimait était les livres, la magie et être seul. Bien sûr, il allait vers les salles d'entraînement, où la compétition entres guerriers était à son apogée, pour faire des farces en tout genre. Mais depuis quelques semaines il ne le faisait plus car il n'en avait plus envie. Loki se réfugiait le plus souvent dans son lieu de prédilection comme il disait : la bibliothèque ou plutôt un coin précis, un coin où personne n'y allait car la vue donne sur un arbre, un pommier de la déesse Idunn.

Personne n'aimait cet arbre de par sa couleur noire. Il ne donnait plus aucun fruit depuis quelques temps, peut-être car aucune personne n'allait le voir souvent. Mais un certain prince l'aimait beaucoup même si ce dernier niera tout en bloc ce fait.

En regardant Thor à l'extérieur combattre avec fougue et gagner tous les combats contre les meilleurs gardes du Roi, Frigga ne pouvait qu'être fière d'être la mère du Dieu du Tonnerre mais une part d'ombre était présente : Loki. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son fils adoptif, même si ce secret était, pour l'instant, bien gardé.

Elle décida alors de le retrouver, seule elle savait où il se cachait en ce moment. C'est elle-même qui lui a montré l'Arbre.

Une fois arrivée, elle ne s'étonna même pas de le retrouver assis à une table devant le mystérieux pommier, entouré d'une pile de livres et de parchemins.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

\- Peut-être, que voulez-vous, mère ? marmonne Loki sans se retourner sachant que sa tendre mère ne voulait pas parler du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir, faire des farces et être avec ton frère ? s'interroge-t-elle en se mettant en face de lui, mains croisées et cachant l'arbre majestueux.

\- Mon frère ?! J'ai plus l'impression d'être son servant qu'autre chose, crache Loki, surpris et amer en même temps.

Frigga s'assit en face de lui, ferma son livre, cacha parchemins et plumes et le regarda légèrement inquiète de cette subite réponse.

\- Mais que racontes-tu par-là ? Ton frère t'aime je peux te l'assurer, il est juste un peu maladroit. Mais il y a autre chose, non ?

\- Rien, dit-il froidement. Rien qui vous concerne mère. Loki se leva, irrité par sa génitrice.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai montré cet arbre ? demande Frigga en regardant les bourgeons sur le pommier.

\- Non peut-être pour me montrer une fois pour toute que j'ai toujours été le « mouton noir » comme disent les mortels, crache Loki d'un ton ironique.

Frigga se mit à parler tout en ignorant les dernières paroles de son fils.

\- Il recommence finalement à produire. À cause de sa différence, personne ne va le voir mais toi tu l'apprécie et il le ressent.

\- Que cherches-tu mère, je n'ai besoin de personne et cet arbre n'est pas plus beau que les autres; je suis juste ici pour le calme par pour lui, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Alors c'est que tu te mens à toi-même. Sa mère le regarda tristement.

\- Pourquoi toujours vouloir chercher les réponses là où il n'y en a pas, mère ? Arrêtez d'être toujours à mes côtés, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fragile, j'ai besoin en ce moment de calme, pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais aussi fier.

\- Je n'ai pas de pitié comme tu le dis, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi acerbe que cela et agressif, même ton frère s'inquiète, à part les moments partagés dans la salle à manger nous ne te voyons jamais.

\- Ah ! Voilà mon frère, encore mon frère et toujours mon frère ! Je n'ai que faire qu'il s'inquiète, soit disant pour moi, qu'il le dise en face ! Loki faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, agacer d'entendre que le prénom de son frère dans la bouche des gens.

\- Qu'à-tu contre Thor ? Tu sais bien que personne ne te compare à lui, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, soucieuse de ce que peut dire Loki par la suite.

-Oh, c'est une blague ? M'avez-vous regardez mère ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme Thor, musclé et avec une force hors-norme, pourquoi suis-je doté de pouvoirs qui ne serviront à rien dans les batailles, pourquoi se moque-t-on de moi quand je vais dans la salle d'entraînement et surtout POURQUOI JE SENS QU'IL Y A PLUS UNE PRÉFÉRENCE POUR THOR QUE POUR MOI ?! crie Loki, hors de lui, sortant tous ce qu'il a enfouis en lui depuis quelques années. Ses cheveux noirs d'habitude plaqués en arrière sont maintenant devant lui.

Frigga recula, surprise de ces soudaines paroles mais aussi soulagée de le voir comme cela, qu'il puisse dire ce qui ne va pas au lieu de tout cacher.

\- Alors c'est donc cela, Loki. C'est ce que tu ressens. dit-elle en prenant les mains de son fils, le faisant s'asseoir en face de l'arbre. Alors oui tu es différent. Laisse les gens se moquer de toi, ils ne savent en aucun cas qui tu es vraiment. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'enseignais la magie et autres au lieu de combattre comme Thor. Vous êtes complémentaires, c'est tout. Ton frère a quelque chose que tu n'as pas et vice-versa.

\- Si vous le dîtes ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas le physique souhaité, point. Mais vous avez toujours raison à tous de toute façon, mère, mais pour ce qu'il y est de père ? A-t-il une préférence ? demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Frigga utilisa, à ce moment, sa fameuse voix douce mais un brin autoritaire.

\- Ton père t'aime à sa façon et tu le sais très bien. Je reconnais qu'il te le montre peu, qu'il le montre plus à ton frère et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, va directement demander ça à Odin, je n'en sais pas plus.

Loki la regarda avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait avoir mais aussi avec tristesse.

\- Et vous, mère ? Pourquoi toujours être auprès de moi alors que vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis qu'une cause perdue ? Je ne suis pas comme Thor ou les Trois Guerriers (Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral), avoue-t-il avec toute la vérité qui se lit dans ses yeux.

Frigga prit les deux épaules de son fils et le regarda de façon intense.

\- Tu n'es pas une cause perdue, tu es juste toi. Tu sais, le fait que tu ne sois pas comme Thor ne me dérange point, au contraire. Mais si tu te persuades que tu n'arriveras à rien avec ce que tu es, jamais tu ne pourras montrer aux autres que tu es fort et que tu es une belle personne. Sortons maintenant, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, sourie-elle chaleuresement.

Les deux divinités sortirent, quelques livres sous les bras et se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle à manger où le buffet était de vigueur. Dans un très grand couloir, ils croisèrent Thor et ses acolytes, les bras en dessus-dessous.

-Ah ! Mon fils, allons manger, veux-tu ? dit la Reine d'une voix douce. Loki commença à reculer pour éviter que les nouveaux protagonistes ne le voient de trop.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mère. Ah ! Loki, mon jeune frère ! dit-il en le prenant par les épaules et le bousculant un peu.

J'ai gagné tous les matchs et Hogun a failli me tuer, tu te rends compte ! Oh mais sans tes petites farces, l'ambiance n'était pas la même j'ai beaucoup aimé celle avec les serpents dans le bouclier de Sif ! dit-il tout joyeux mais avec une pointe de déception.

\- Ah ! Je m'en rappelle encore de celle-là, j'ai failli égorger Hogun ! dit Volstagg, les yeux grands ouverts encore choqué de la farce de Loki.

\- Je n'étais pas venu pour faire la blague des Trois Serpents à la base, dit le jeune frère, amer et froid. Je peux aussi manier des épées et autres sauf que personne ne voulait m'en prêter une !

\- Oh ! Quand tu dis épée, veux-tu parler des petits coupe-papiers que tu sais tant manier ! dit Dame Sif, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. Deux ricanements sortirent de la bouches de Volstagg et de Fandral, Hogun quant à lui souris furtivement.

Thor les regarda, leur disant de se taire et que Loki savait très bien combattre avec, enfonçant Loki encore plus. Quant à lui, il ne disait rien, se renfrogna encore plus. Frigga regarda les Guerriers de manière à montrer qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse que l'on se moque ouvertement de son fils. Ils partirent alors aussi vite que possible, sans attendre encore plus de réaction.

Loki regarda donc sa mère lui montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas lors de leur discussion. La Reine essaya donc de le rassurer grâce à son regard, ce qui ne réussissait pas du tout. Ils continuèrent malgré tous, à se diriger vers le buffet, en silence.

En voyant le Père de Toute-Chose au loin, les attendant, Frigga prit deux minutes à part son fils.

\- Mon fils, écoute-moi bien. J'ai bien vu avec les Guerriers ce que tu peux entendre et ressentir. Je suis désolé si c'est arriver à ce point-là. Je ne sais que dire pour éviter tout cela. Concernant ton père, il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très expressif, même avec moi. Son statut ne lui permet pas de se montrer trop émotif avec ses fils, même avec Thor mais nous t'aimons. Je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais dit mais je t'aime mon fils et c'est pour cela que je me montre inquiète à ton sujet. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas sentir que tu peut-être quelqu'un de fragile et chétif mais Thor est beaucoup plus expressif que toi, on sait très vite s'il est heureux ou pas. Avec toi, c'est différent, alors n'hésites pas à venir me voir, je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci mère. Je sais que je suis plus compliqué que Thor. J'essayerais de faire des efforts si les autres en font aussi, dit Loki peu convaincu de ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Une dernière chose mon fils, dit la Reine en le regardant solennellement, aie confiance en toi pour une fois, et fais confiance à ton cœur et surtout à ta magie. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un comme tout le monde et tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne laisses jamais ta colère et ta haine t'envahir. Quand la colère emplit ton cœur, ne laisse pas ta langue aboyer en vain. Si un jour cela t'arrive, souviens-toi de tout ce que je viens de te dire. Mon amour pour toi, mon fils, n'est pas une chose éphémère, il ne trompe jamais et jamais il ne se finit.

Après s'être restaurés, Loki et la Reine restèrent toute l'après-midi assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence dans la bibliothèque, un sentiment fort les unissant….

Loki aurait dû l'écouter, aurait dû prendre notes de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Au final, il a tout perdu.

Après avoir appris être le fils de Laufey quelques années avant son emprisonnement, il a laissé toute sa haine et son amertume l'envahir. Toute sa jalousie contre Thor, le fait qu'il pouvait aussi être prétendu au trône, son manque d'affection et d'amour de son père…

Ce fameux souvenir lui fait penser qu'il a oublié de dire quelque chose à sa tendre mère. Une parole qu'elle a prononcée sans avoir de grand mal.

Loki regrette tellement aujourd'hui de ne pas lui avoir qu'il l'aimait aussi ; jamais il ne lui a dit.

En pensant à toute la souffrance que sa mère a dû avoir quand elle voyait son fils décliner dans la haine et la violence lui fait mal au cœur, lui qui n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à sa créatrice, sa mère.

Le Dieu de la Malice, maintenant prisonnier du royaume d'Asgard, est tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas les bruits de pas à l'entrée des cachots. Une silhouette s'approche doucement et Loki voit au loin des cheveux blonds. Thor, son grand frère, est là. Il se met devant la cellule et le regarde intensément. Thor est là pour sa possible rédemption.

 **« On doit le pardon à tout homme qui confesse sa faute, et se rend à discrétion. »**

 _(Christine de Suède,_ _Maxime et Pensées_ )


End file.
